


Hot Tub Confessions

by Delaya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Butts, Confessions, Drunk Ignis Scientia, Drunken Confessions, Hot Tub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delaya/pseuds/Delaya
Summary: “What? Not your type?” Gladio couldn't help but tease his friend.Ignis leaned his head back and sighed as he stared up at the vine covered pergola. “Afraid not.”“Too old?”“Too skinny,” Ignis responded simply. “Prefer my men with a bit more muscle.”“Oh?” Gladio gave Ignis a teasing smirk as he pulled his arm up and flexed his bicep. “More like this you mean?”Ignis had turned back to Gladio and eyed the larger man's bulging arm muscles. The lines of the tattoo stretching over tanned skin. His eyes had become hazy, his face thoughtful. “Yes, actually. Exactly like that.”A hot tub and too much wine puts Ignis in a talkative mood.





	Hot Tub Confessions

"So, Councilor Albrecht threw his glass of champagne at Delegate Tabor."

"Like, the entire glass or…?"

"Yes! Just chucked it right at his face." Ignis practically shouted. "Surprisingly, the glass didn't break. Sort of bounced off his face and landed on the rug. The champagne did spill all over his suit though. I doubt that came out easily."

Gladio laughed loudly and not just at the story or the very Ignis-like conclusion. The two men sat in a large jacuzzi on the back porch of the Amicitia home. Gladio had invited Ignis over on a whim after seeing the younger man nearly pull his hair out after a rather challenging afternoon trying to motivate the teenage prince to study for exams.

They were already over halfway through a bottle of Tanebrean red and Ignis' cheeks were rosey from the combination of wine and jacuzzi heat. Even more interesting to Gladio was how relaxed Ignis looked. His sandy blonde hair was mussed and he lounged against the side of the jacuzzi, his left hand loosely holding a nearly empty glass of wine.

“I’m almost sad I missed this party.”

“Don’t be,” Ignis said dryly, finishing his wine. “That was the highlight of the evening. The rest of it was the same as every other stuffy high society gathering. Full of trussed up, self important men and women more concerned about who’s sleeping with whom than the state of Lucis and her people.” Gladio moved to refill both of their glasses with the remaining wine as Ignis continued. He was unusually chatty when he drank and Gladio rather enjoyed listening to him complain about their social peers. “Up until that point, I had spent most of the evening either dodging questions about Noct or fending off the competing advances of Lord Dalton and Lady Pacey.

Gladio’s brows shot up, “Both of them? Isn’t Pacey married?”

Ignis waved his hand dismissively, nearly knocking over the empty wine bottle on the ledge of the jacuzzi. Gladio quickly swiped up the bottle and moved it further away from his now thoroughly intoxicated friend.

“Not both of them specifically. Pacey was trying to set me up with her daughter.” Ignis leaned in towards Gladio conspiratorially, but his voice remained too loud for a whisper. “I have it on good authority that she has been in a secret relationship with Counselor Stirling for some months now.”

Gladio grinned at Ignis. The younger man had shed his glasses soon after stepping into the jacuzzi. The heat had caused them to fog over and Ignis had seen no point in trying to see through fogged glasses. This meant that Gladio had an unobstructed view of his soft, sea-foam green eyes as they shone with mischief. Well, mischief and wine.

“What about Lord Dalton? He want to marry you to one of his daughters as well?”

“No,” Ignis pursed his lips and leaned back, once again lounging and looking fully at ease. “He was more interested in ‘showing me his dagger collection’ back at his estate. I have no doubt that ‘dagger collection’ was meant as a euphemism for his dick.”

Gladio nearly choked on his wine at hearing Ignis use the work dick so casually. Collecting himself he asked, “What? Not your type?” Gladio couldn't help but tease his friend.

Ignis leaned his head back and sighed as he stared up at the vine covered pergola. “Afraid not.”

“Too old?”

“Too skinny,” Ignis responded simply. “Prefer my men with a bit more muscle.”

“Oh?” Gladio gave Ignis a teasing smirk as he pulled his arm up out of the water and flexed his bicep. “More like this you mean?”

Ignis had turned back to Gladio and eyed the larger man's bulging arm muscles. The lines of the tattoo stretching over tanned skin. His eyes had become hazy, his face thoughtful. “Yes, actually. Exactly like that.”

Gladio chuckled as he put his arm down, returning it to the warmth of the water.

“You know I used to have a crush on you?” Ignis began. Gladio nearly dropped the wine glass he had just picked up. “You were so damn handsome. Still are, if we’re being honest.” Ignis let out a wistful sigh. “But when you started dating women, I realized I had never stood a chance.”

Gladio was frozen in place by the sudden and unexpected confession. He had no idea how to respond. He was saved by an interruption in the form of a bouncy Iris, who appeared suddenly on the porch.

“Gladdy! Ignis! Daddy says that if you guys don’t get out soon, you’ll turn into human raisins.”

Gladio stared blankly at Ignis, his mind too caught up by Ignis’ words to process additional information.

“Gladioooo,” Iris sang his name while waving a small hand in front of his face.

He started and glanced suddenly at Ignis who was, at that moment, attempting to stand.

“Alright moogle face,” Gladio finally respond as he moved to help Ignis stand. “We’ll be there in a sec.”

“If I’m a moogle face, then you’re a behemoth butt.” Iris singsonged as she skipped back into the house.

Gladio had wrapped his arm around Ignis’ waist and practically lifted the other man out of the jacuzzi. It was a testament to how drunk Ignis was that he offered no complaint or resistance. The man was prouder than a male coeurl during mating season. Sober Ignis wouldn’t have allowed Gladio to basically carry him, wrapped in a large towel, through the family room and into the kitchen. Leading Ignis to the breakfast nook, he guided him into one of the chairs. Gladio wanted to get some water and maybe food into his friend, realizing Ignis had likely not eaten dinner before joining Gladio. This wouldn't be the first time Ignis got so busy he forgot to eat.

As Gladio dug through the pantry looking for a quick snack, he heard a chair fall over and he spun, afraid Ignis had fallen over. Which turned out to be mostly the case.

Ignis was using the table to prop himself up, the chair he’d been sitting on resting on its side on the floor.

“Evening, Lord Amicita,” Ignis said, his eyes blinking rapidly as if he could will himself sober.

Gladio’s eyes moved to the kitchen doorway where his father stood smirking at a clearly drunk Ignis.

“Relax Ignis,” his father said gently, moving to right the fallen chair and gently push Ignis back into it. “You know that in my home you can call me Clarus.” His father gave Ignis a friendly pat, making sure he would remain seated, before he walked over to Gladio.

“I think it would be best if Ignis stayed here tonight,” he said softly to his son.

“Yeah, I think so too,” Gladio agreed.

“That won’t be necessary,” Ignis protested, albeit a bit slurred, which ruined the effect.

Clarus turned and smiled at Ignis, “I insist.”

The words were softly spoken but there was no mistaking the command in them. Clarus Amicitia was not a man one argued with. Unless you were the Marshall, who seemed to enjoy the practice.

Ignis opened his mouth as if to argue, then must have thought better of it as he closed his eyes and grabbed the edge of the table as if to stop himself from spinning away.

Clarus chucked, squeezing Ignis’ shoulder as he walked by. “Gladio will show you to a guest room. Get some rest Ignis.”

Gladio smirked at Ignis as he moved to help the blonde stand, wrapping a strong arm around Ignis’ waist. He expected some kind of protest, but it seemed Ignis’ lucid moment had passed once Clarus was no longer in the room. He convinced Ignis to drink some water and eat a couple of crackers before guiding him out of the kitchen with the promise of a soft bed.

The stairs, however, proved to be quite the challenge for an inebriated Ignis. He lifted his right foot to being his ascent, but lost his balance and would have landed on his backside if Gladio hadn’t caught him. He chuckled again as he helped Ignis find his feet.

“I really should call Iris over here to record this.”

“Donyoudare.” Ignis said, his words slurring together to form a single word.

“I need proof Iggy. No one’s gonna believe me.”

“S’your fault.”

Gladio just laughed in response as he couldn't really deny it. He had kept refilling Ignis’ glass.

“Let me make it up to you.”

“What-aaah!” Ignis’ question was abruptly transformed into a shout of surprise as Gladio picked him up bridal style and began climbing the stairs.

“Put me down, Glaido.” Normally a command from Ignis was hard to ignore. But seeing as the man was currently having trouble keeping his eyes open, it had a very different effect on Gladio. Ignis looked...cute. Gladio was a man who enjoyed living so he kept the thought to himself. For now. “If I put you down, we’ll never get up the stairs.”

Drunk, and now sleepy, Ignis only gave a disgruntled huff in response.

Once at the top of the stairs, Gladio didn’t bother putting Ignis down. He made straight for the guest room, pushing the door open with his hip, being extra careful not to hit Ignis’ head on the door frame as he entered.

That was when he noticed that Ignis was asleep.

Grinning and kicking himself for leaving his phone downstairs, he gently placed Ignis on the large, plush bed. He paused as he realized the other man was still wearing his swimming trunks. Technically, they were a pair of Gladio’s that he’d outgrown, Ignis having been unprepared for a dip in the jacuzzi. He knew from personal experience that sleeping in damp clothes was a bad idea, but he wasn’t sure if he could get Ignis awake enough to remove them himself.

He leaned over his friend and gently patted him on the cheek.

"Iggy, you gotta get up for a minute. Iggy." Ignis' face scrunched up in annoyance and he clumsily tried to smack Gladio's hand away "Ignis." Gladio said with a bit more authority. Ignis finally opened his eyes and glared at Gladio wordlessly. "Gotta get those wet shorts off, okay?" Ignis only grunted and attempted to sit up. Gladio guided Ignis to a sitting position before continuing. "I'm gonna go get some dry pj's for you. Sit tight, I'll be right back." As he reached the door he turned around, "don't fall back to sleep."

Ignis responded with a pout and a sloppy dismissive wave.

Gladio jogged quickly to his bedroom and grabbed the first pair of pj’s he found in his drawer, not caring that they were likely too large for Ignis’ thinner frame. It would be better than a wet bathing suit.

He’d been gone less than a minute, hoping to return before Ignis fell back to sleep. He was too late, however. Stepping into the room he was stopped dead by the scene before him. Ignis had apparently stayed awake long enough to remove his shorts but not long enough to pull back the bed covers. Instead, the blonde man lay sprawled on his stomach atop the duvet, ass bare for all to see.

The temptation to run downstairs for his phone to send Noct a picture nearly overwhelmed him. Knowing Ignis would (literally) murder him when he found out (and he would find out, he always did) he instead walked to the closet and grabbed a spare comforter. He gently placed it over Ignis, making sure to cover his feet. If he stared a bit too long at Ignis’ naked form, he’d never admit to it. Before leaving, he placed Ignis’ glasses, a glass of water, and some pain pills on the bedside table for Ignis’ inevitable headache. With a quick glance back, he left, closing the door behind him. 

*******************************

The first thing Ignis noticed, before he even opened his eyes, was the feeling of cotton in his mouth. Stale, musty cotton. He heard a groan that resembled an angry, wounded animal. Wondering if perhaps one of Prompto’s rescues had snuck into his apartment, he pried one eye open. The darkened room was unfamiliar. Creeping the other eye opened and working to focus on his surroundings he noticed he was alone in a comfortably appointed bedroom. As he attempted to sit upright, his head made its presence known with a vengeance and he heard another animalistic groan. The noise was coming from his own, parched throat.

Ignis resisted the urge to bury himself back into the warm blanket. Feeling around on the nightstand for his glasses, he found instead a large glass of water and what felt like a small pill bottle.

Suddenly, the events of the previous evening came rushing back. The jacuzzi, the wine, so much wine, and did he tell Gladio he had a crush on him? He was now fully awake, though no less hungover. He knew exactly where he was now and knew he had to leave quickly. Had to figure out a way to salvage this before he saw Gladio again.

He quickly took a couple of painkillers and downed the glass of water before finding his glasses. Throwing the blanket off he was startled to realize he was naked. _When had that happened?_

He searched the darkened room and spied clothing on a chair near the curtained window. He placed his feet on the carpeted floor and made to stand, only to wobble and fall back onto the bed a moment later, his head protesting the movement. He took a moment to gather himself before attempting to stand again. More stable this time, he walked carefully to the chair and began pulling on the clothes, which turned out to be a pair of pajamas that were slightly too big. He moved to the door and opened it slowly, careful not to make any sound.

Creeping across the landing, he peered down the hallway for any sign that anyone had heard him. He gripped the railing tightly as he descended the stairs, thanking the Astrals the stairs were sturdy and didn’t creak.

He managed to get downstairs without incident and made for the foyer where he’d left his shoes and keys. He knew he’d make quite the sight walking up to his apartment wearing ill-fitting pajamas but he had no idea where his clothes had gone to. Nor his phone for that matter. Those were problems for after he was safely inside his own apartment and this infernal headache was gone. He stepped into the foyer and reached for his shoes.

“You weren’t planning to leave without saying goodbye, were you?”

Ignis jumped at the unexpected voice, dropping his shoes and letting out an undignified yelp. He turned quickly to see the one person he’d most wanted to avoid this morning. Gladio sat lounging lazily on a bar stool at the kitchen island, arms crossed, eyebrows raised, looking for all the world like a disappointed father.

“Gla-Gladio.” Ignis winced at this own words. He cleared his throat as he stood up straight. “I apologize. I was trying not to wake anyone. I assumed everyone would still be sleeping.”

Gladio’s eyes widened in surprise, “Iggy, it’s eleven o’clock in the morning. Dad left with Iris this morning to go shopping at the mall. I’m surprised they didn’t wake _you._”

Ignis stared at Gladio in disbelief, his reason for avoiding Gladio forgotten as he entered the kitchen, searching the stove for the time. He could hear Gladio chuckling behind him.

“Didn’t believe me?”

Ignis continued to glare at the offending clock as if it was the reason he had slept so late.

“Iggy.” Gladio’s voice right behind him caused Ignis to jump for the second time that morning. “You alright?”

“Of course,” Ignis said, not making eye contact with the other man. “I’m just surprised I slept so late."

“Well, you did drink quite a bit.”

Ignis’ eyes shot to the floor as he blushed. “I need to go,” he said in a rush. “Thank you for your hospitality, Gladio.” Stepping past Gladio, he started for the door, making it less than two steps before he was stopped by a gentle hand on his arm.

“Ignis, wait. Please.”

“Gladio, I-”

“Ignis.” Gladio gently turned the other man around to face him. Ignis resolutely studied the wood floors. “I’m not that straight.”

Ignis scrunched his face as he finally looked up into amber eyes. “I don’t follow Gladio.”

“What you said last night.”

Ignis’ face felt as if it had caught on fire and would melt off at any moment as he gaped up at Gladio. “I don’t, uh, I mean, you…”

Gladio grinned as Ignis trailed off. It was rare for Ignis to be so inarticulate and it seemed the taller man was enjoying the experience. “Unless you no longer feel that way about me?”

“No!” Ignis practically yelled. “I mean, yes, I-I do.”

Ignis nearly melted at the smile that broke out on Gladio’s face. Before Ignis knew what was happening, Gladio had wrapped Ignis in a bear hug and spun them both around. His stomach, filled with a copious amount of wine, began to churn even as Gladio placed him back on the ground.

“Sorry,” Gladio said, not looking even remotely sorry. “Bet you’re pretty hungover, huh?”

“Incredibly hungover, actually.”

“Come sit down, I’ll make you some coffee and food if you think you can handle it.”

“Thank you.”

“And later, I’d like to take you out for dinner.”

Ignis looked up at Gladio and gave the best smile his hungover body could give. “That sounds wonderful.”


End file.
